Belnifore von Kael
BELNIFORE VON KAEL Magister des Hauses Molanwy aus der Kol'abaha Kay Eriya / Silberschein / Mutualis Geburtsjahr: 4789 Geschichte Lehrzeit Belnifore wurde 15 Jahre lang im Kol'abaha-Kloster Cryan ausgebildet. Seine Lehrmeisterinnen waren Narin, die Goldäugige, und Sharissa, die Feinspürige. Auch Mama Thesdis hat ihn bereits in Kindesjahren und auch später noch mit magischen Lektionen bereichert. Papa Maraborne seinerseits hat in Belnifore die Faszination an Horun entfacht. Die Lehrzeit in Cryan zählt zu den härtesten in der Kol'abaha, aber durch den natürlichen Charme und seinem Aussehen konnte es sich Belnifore immer wieder richten. Vielleicht waren es gerade diese Vorteile, die Narin dazu bewegten, einen Lehrling anzunehmen. Dies wurde als auffällig vermerkt, denn solange die Magi in Cryan denken können, weigerte sich Narin männliche Lehrlinge auszubilden, was nicht zuletzt an ihrer dunklen Natur liegt. Sagt man Narin doch nach, das Blut von Vampyren in ihren Adern zu haben. Und immer wieder verschwindet männliches Gesinde des Klosters nach einer verhängnisvollen Nacht mit dem schönen Succubus. Narin konzentrierte sich jedenfalls sehr darauf, Belnifore die Wichtigkeit der Diplomatie beizubringen. Sharissa wurde Belnifore von der großen Molanwy persönlich beigestellt, um ihn in den Geheimnissen der Logik zu schärfen (Artes Liberales). Die Familie von Kael Belnifore ist der älteste Spross von Maraborne und Thesdis von Kael. Seine Geschwister sind Tyrast (4790 geb., männl., studiert im Haus Sefirot/ Kol'abaha), Arane (4791 geb., weibl.) und Thornris (4792 geb., männl., will die Kriegerlaufbahn einschlagen und geht in die Lehre bei Bruder Solkanen, dem Ordensmeister der Kallisischen Fackelreiter). Verhältnis im Detail: *'Tyrast': ist Belnifore im Naturell recht ähnlich, wobei er - ähnlich wie Arane - recht besonnen ist und die kalmierende Art seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Er hat eine unerschöpfliche Geduld, was ihn für das exzentrische Haus Sefirot qualifiziert. Tyrast ist ein Bücherwurm, hat das Geheimniskrämen seines Vaters mitabbekommen und versteht sich mit der restlichen Familie sehr gut. Er ist Fremden gegenüber diplomatisch aber reserviert, hält sich Belnifore gegenüber, den er für zu weltlich hält, aber kein Blatt vor den Mund. Belnifore wiederum schätzt den Ratschlag seines Bruders sehr. Tyrast gilt als das magische Genie der Familie und verspricht grosses Potential für Haus Sefirot. *'Arane': ist eine ruhige und brave sowie angenehme, junge Dame, mit einer Heerschar an kallisischen Verehrern. Seit kürzerem wurde sie im Orden des Lonkham aufgenommen. *'Thornris': ist das schwarze Schaft und fällt aus dem Rahmen der Familie, da er zwar magisches Potential hat, aber sich seit jeher für das Handwerk des Kriegers fasziniert. Am meisten angetan haben es ihm die heroischen und edlen Ritter des Ordens der Kallisischen Fackelreiter. Magie interessiert ihn kaum, obwohl er durch seine Begabung und seine Anschauungen eine starke Magieresistenz zu entwickeln beginnt. Quasi ein mythischer Antimagier und zukünftiger Ritteranwärter. Charakter Sheet Magister Belnifore von Kael Magus of House Molanwy of the Kol'abaha Date of Birth Age Nationality Race Size Confidence 7 March 4789 24 Turmaras, Kallis Human 1.72m 3 Characteristics Int Per Str Sta Pre Com Dex Qui +2 +1 -1 0 +2 +1 0 0 Virtues and Flaws Virtues Flaws Molanwy Magic (Gentle Gift, Ceremonial Magician) Close Family Ties (Minor) Gentle Gift (Major) Dark Secret: Legendary Parents (Major) Privileged Upbringing (Minor) Heir: von Kael (Minor) Protection: Protective Father (Minor) Weakness: Pretty Women (Minor) Venus' Blessing (Minor) Abilities Ability Speciality Score Area Lore Turmaras 1 Artes Liberales - 3 Charm Women 1 Etiquette Nobles 2 Finesse - 2 Guile White Lies 1 Intrigue Alliances 2 Kol'abaha Lore Politics 2 Language (Aisylian) - 5 Language (Kornacham) Wizard Lingo 2 Language (Kryenen) Occult Lingo 4 Language (Old Asylian) - 4 Language (Sindarin) - 1 Lonquam Lore History 1 Medicine Human Anatomy 1 Molanwy Magic Studies and Labworks 6 Philosophiae - 3 Ride Long Distance Travel 1 Single Weapon Longsword 2 Swim Diving 1 Teaching Molanwy Magic 1 Personality Traits Personality Trait Score Reputation Score Fine Mannered +2 Ambitious (House Molanwy) +1 Combat Statistics and Wounds Combat Statistics Weapon Initiative Total Attack Total Defense Total Damage Total Soak Total Fists 0 0 0 -1 0 Knife 0 +1 0 +1 0 Longsword +2 +6 +3 +5 0 Decreptitude and Warpings Grimoire Base Casting Totals Lab Total Spells and Rituals Category:Kay Eriya Category:Personen Category:Mutualis